Harry Potter and the Chosen One's Destiny
by Beaver6991
Summary: This is NOT a sequal to Quill of Nalbun!. The Wizarding war is comming to an end,and Voldemort is on the winning side.Only by finding the Horcruxes with his friends,will Harry be able to defeat Voldemort, and meet his destiny.
1. A Meeting with the Minister

Chapter 1:

Hedwig hooted softly, reminding Harry that he had to feed her before his long trek tomorrow morning. He slowly looked at the clock, and waited patiently for it to click 12:00. Ron and Hermione both looked up from their sleeping bags, which they had insisted on sleeping in, and grinned. After fifteen seconds of staring at the digital clock Harry had repaired, it clicked 12:00, in brilliant red letters.

Slowly, Harry extracted his wand and waved it profusely, muttering, _"Accio Owl Treats!" _

A slightly opened bag of owl treats flew over to him as he put his hand inside of it and extracted three individual pieces, depositing them into Hedwig's cage. She hooted softly again, this time in thanks. Harry had just done his first bit of magic outside of Hogwarts legally.

"Well mate, at least you can fight Voldemort now without worrying about the Ministry throwing you in Azkaban!" chuckled Ron, as Hermione and Harry laughed, resulting in annoyed grunts coming from Vernon and Petunia Durlsey's room. Harry didn't care, long gone were the days that he was concerned whether or not Uncle Vernon was happy with him or not. Hermione gave Harry an apologetic look, which only made Harry laugh harder.

Hermione gave Harry a stern look before putting her head back onto her pillow, as Ron followed the suit. Harry though, sat up against the wall and thought back to the past weeks.

When Harry arrived at Number four, Privet Drive, from Kings Cross station (driven back by the newly licensed driver, Dudley), Uncle Vernon was already unhappy enough. But when his Uncle saw that he had brought along guests, Ron and Hermione, he hit the roof. More to his displeasure, Hermione moved to agree with Uncle Vernon, telling Harry that he was highly irresponsible for not writing to his Uncle beforehand, telling him he was bringing guests. Even further to Harry's surprise, Uncle Vernon took and immediate liking to Hermione, and implored that she should stay with them, "As long as you may need." As for Ron, Uncle Vernon only recognized him from their last meeting in his living room, which had proceeded to be torn apart by the end of their acquaintance. Yet, possibly out of fear of further damage to his homely possessions, Uncle Vernon allowed him to stay as well, acting like Professor Slughorn, and treating Ron like a thin sheet of transparent glass. Ever since then, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been staying at Number four, thoroughly enjoying jinxing Dudley behind his back, without any persecution from the Ministry about "underage magic."

While Ron and Hermione were busy setting up how they were going to get to Bill and Fleurs wedding in France, Harry went to pay a visit to an old friend, Ms. Figg. Apart from looking battier and cat loving then ever, she deeply appreciated Harry's visit. Yet it turned out to be a short one, as Arabella (which she had now forced Harry to call her), seemed to want to talk of nothing other than Dumbledore, forcing Harry to give her explicit details as to how his death occurred. Just thinking of this made Harry feel queasy and lightly lightheaded inside, and he almost always had to brush away his thoughts by thinking of other things.

He also visited Professor Lupin, (by the ability of his recently passed apparition test), who was bunked in London in Diagon Alley with a pleased and pink haired Tonks. Poor as Professor Lupin was, he had been given the room free of charge, for the rest of his life, as far as the Weasley twins were concerned. And the Weasley twins concern meant a lot in the magical world these days. Wealsey's Wizard Wheezy's had become such a large success that they had complete and total control over Diagon Alley, buying every store in the Alley and turning it into their shop. Yet they still found the time to have drinks and chat with Harry, and show him all of their new prototype merchandise, not yet released into the Wizarding World.

Harry rolled over, now lying down in his bed. Not all of his stay at the Dursley's had been fun and games. Only three days ago, a man Harry could not bring himself to call a friend paid him a visit.

Ding dong!

"Would somebody get the blasted door, I'm busy!" shouted Vernon Dursley, sloppily eating cake directly from the fridge.

Harry Ron and Hermione all filed down the stairs, laughing at a joke Ron had just said about the Ministry.

"Speak of the devil," said Harry, opening the front door, only to see Rufus Scrimgeour, wiping the smile off his face immediately. Harry walked away from the open door with a look of utter disgust on is face. The Minister must have taken this as some sort of a welcome, since he stepped inside. As he did so, two Ministry officials revealed themselves under invisibility cloaks, also following the Minister inside.

"Harry-"started the Minister, but he was cut off.

"Mr. Potter, Rufus, because we are definitely not on first name terms with me!" said Harry fiercely.

"Well then Mr. Potter, I see I should get the point," said Rufus, feeling very awkward standing inside a Muggle hallway addressing a 17 year old boy by his last name, and being addressed by his first. "I know that you refused my offer twice last year, yet now that the beginning of your final year at Hogwarts, I thought that you may feel slightly more inclined to be interested in what I have to say."

"Out," stated Harry simply, as Hermione and Ron (legal wizards now) pulled out their wands.

"But-"

"Out now or they'll blast you out!" said Harry warningly, pointing to Ron and Hermione, looking only to keen to do so.

"You can't be seri-"

A white flash emitted the hallway as Rufus Scrimgeour and his two Ministry bodyguards were hurled out of the Dursley's home, and directly into the front yard.

"You've made a bad enemy Potter, a bad ene-"

But Ron had closed the door, amidst his shouts of rage and fury. Harry chuckled.

"Who was it!" barked Uncle Vernon to Harry.

"Wrong address," replied Harry, smiling to Ron and Hermione.


	2. Discussions and Travel

1

Chapter 2: Discussions and Travel

"Ron...are you...are you sure about this?" said Harry tentatively, not wanting to offend him in any way. Harry knew better than anyone that Ron's wizardry was not always safe or full proof, and never both. But Ron merely smirked and gave Harry a silent nod.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with all of their belongings, were stationed in the center of the Durlsey's living room, with a pot belonging to Aunt Petunia centered in between them. Ron and Hermione had spent the last month or so attempting to convince the Ministry of magic to allow them to establish a Portkey in Uncle Vernon's home, so they could get to Bill and Fleur's wedding in France. All of them now legal to apparate, would much rather do so than use a Portkey. Yet they were wisely heeded by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley that distances like that for newly legalized apparationists could result in severe splinching. So, after a months worth of background checks, some pulled strings by Tonks, Kingsley Schakelbolt and Mr. Weasley (none from the ever distant Percy), and a bit of luck, they were able to establish a Portkey for that afternoon.

"From what it says in the book," started Hermione, her head poking into the center of a book. "We should do a Portus Charm, and then treat it as a usual Portkey. One finger is all it we need to put on it says-"

"We know Hermione, we've used one before, let's just do it okay?" said Ron, with an exasperated look on his face. And with that, Ron pulled out his wand and bellowed "Portus!", which made the pot clank a little, though showed no other physical alteration.

They all put their hands onto the Portkey, waited for a second, and then allowed Hermione to say very clearly, "Le Chateaux Rose." Harry could feel his feet get pulled up from underneath him and knew the Portkey had been successful, as he flew into a distant blue light, whirling and whisking about.

"Minerva, oh Minerva what are we going to do?" said the voice of Professor Slughorn, sounding both desperate and anxious. "No one is coming to Hogwarts, no one!"

Professor McGonagall handed Slughorn some biscuits, and ran her hand through her tight-knot hair. She sighed, also desperately, and seemed at a loss for words. They were seated in her newly acquired office as Headmistress. She had left it just as Dumbledore had kept it arranged. All of the odd instruments and machines that smoked and puffed and made irregular noises were left untouched. She and Professor Slughorn, along with Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout all looked at each other glumly. This was usually the part where Dumbledore would say something that would settle the matter that would fix everything.

"I think that we have agreed," said Professor Flitwick earnestly. "That if any student wants to come _back_ to Hogwarts, knowing the possible dangers of staying in the castle, then we should teach that person! Although, we should not accept first years this year. They do not understand the dangers that lie here, and nor do their parents if they are muggles. Anyone above first year should be accepted though, and taught."

"Mmm...I agree," said the voice of Professor Sprout, who was now adjusting her hat and looking at Professors Slughorn and McGonagall. They both, after what looked like a lot of time in deep thought, also nodded.

"I also have some grave news," said Professor McGonagall quietly. "Because of the fact that I was not able to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I will have to take the role as Transfiguration teacher and we will have to rotate between each of us as Defense against the Dark Arts. We will have to leave the school without a Headmaster or Headmistress.

They all nodded solemnly, Slughorn reaching for his handkerchief to wipe his eyes, which were now spilling tears. "Great man he was Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of them all," he said, now beginning to sob.

"I have more bad news," said Professor Mcgonagall. "We thought it was a given that Potter and his friends would return to the school, that he had no other place to go, and his friends were to loyal to abandon him."

"But?" questioned Professor Flitwick.

"But I have just received a letter from Potter, Granger and Weasley, all saying that they will not return to Hogwarts next term. But Potters letter was the...well it was the one that stood out the most, here read it." She flattened out a slightly crumpled piece of parchment, with a very familiar scrawl on it.


End file.
